Micro-blogging services allow a user to post messages (i.e., micro-blog posts) that are then viewable by other users that subscribe to messages from the user (i.e., are “followers” of the user). Various third party application providers push their own media messages, such as pictures and videos, to their followers by posting the media messages. Generally, besides the posted media messages, there are a huge amount of other media messages that can be provided by a third party application provider. A micro-blog user, after viewing a media message from a third party application provider in his/her micro-blog homepage, may wish to view other media messages from the third party application provider, which are not presented in the micro-blog homepage. Currently, there has never been an approach being proposed for the user to access the other media messages from the third party application provider in a quick and convenient manner.